What Happened? Keno's Wayward Delivery
by comicfan616
Summary: TMNT II: Secret of the Ooze. Keno's guess about the Turtle's whereabouts was right on the money. But how did he know to search April's apartment?


**Hello, everyone. CF here with a new class of stories. This is the first in a series of One-Shots I like to call "What Happened?"**

**Have you ever noticed those scenes in movies where some characters just appear out of nowhere after a period of absense. How about when they're left with a situation and when we see them again with said situation averted. This will be the focus for this series. I'll give my take on what happened in between these scenes. It is suggested that you be familiar with the movie in question before reading its respective story, because there are spoilers, however minor or major, in each one.**

**So, let's get this show on the road.**

**Summary: Is it just me, or did Keno seem to be very accurate in his guess on the Turtles' whereabouts? How did he figure it out, and where was "the guy in room 313" who apparantly ordered pizza and wasn't there?**

**What Happened?-TMNT II: Secret of the Ooze**

**Keno's Wayward Delivery**

It was all he could think about. Completing his usual trip to the O'Neil apartment, he saw a light coming from the nearby shopping center. He went to investigate and discovered a robbery in progress. At first the crooks, who attempted (and failed) to hide their identities using nylon stockings, didn't take him seriously, being only a teenager with a pack of pizzas. He had dispatched them relatively easily with his martial arts skills. Then the rest showed up: more similarly dressed crooks than there were pepperonis on one pizza. There was no way he could take that kind of army. That was when… _they…_ appeared.

He didn't know what they were. At first he thought he walked into a movie set. The new strangers were four giant turtles. They had taken care of the rest of the crooks like they weren't a big deal. Maybe it was because they looked like ninjas; maybe the bad guys, like him, were just disoriented by the strange creatures. When one of them told him to phone the police, he came back to find them gone and the thieves tied up. To make things even stranger, the pack he was holding was empty: no pizzas. All that was in there was a wad of bills, which, when rounded up, turned out to be the total cost.

"Hey, Keno!" Keno's thoughts snapped back to reality. "Come on, ya gonna get this thing delivered, or ya gonna daydream all day?"

"Sorry, boss," Keno said as he took the pizza box. "Where's this one headed to?"

"The apartment complex on Bleeker, room 313."

"Got it," Keno affirmed and placed the pizza box in the pack on his motorbike. He turned on the ignition and sped away.

Room 313. It took him a while, but Keno remembered doing business there before. The man who lived there was either a grump, or he just didn't like Italian food. He recalled him saying that he was allergic to pizza; something about making him do weird things such as slamming it in Keno's face. He heard laughter in the room behind him when that happened, the room that belonged to some college fraternity. If this was supposed to be the same thing that happened then, then the people who lived there were either dumber than he thought or just never learned.

"Last thing I need is another pie in the face while those jerks laugh their heads off and I get yelled at for 'losing' a customer," he said to himself as he kept driving.

He finally pulled up to the apartment complex and pulled out the box. He looked across the street and saw the lower entrance to the shopping center. He recalled the events of the robbery. He remembered one of the giant turtles saying something about seeing him from across the street from the roof top, before his friends (or brothers, maybe?) stopped him from speaking further.

It didn't take him long to piece things together. The apartment building in front of him was also in front of the shopping center. He had delivered countless pizzas to the O'Neil woman, but if she was buying these pizzas for herself, she wasn't the one eating them. The turtles took the last pizzas and even knew how much they cost, if only to the higher dollar amount.

"I wonder…"

**Of course, that's just my theory. Because no one will truly know _"What Happened?"_**


End file.
